Lost
by thatdragonchic
Summary: Jack Overland knew he was different, that he wasn't like the rest and accepted that. Some people don't accept him and some people do. He's a trouble maker, he's a misfit and frankly he's fallen into a love triangle he never meant to. Who knew that Hayton (hiccup) Haddock, the goody popular on the soccer team would catch his eyes so easily? This is the story of Jack's junior year.


_**New story, Hijack/Hiccelsa. Requested by thecandytaker on tumblr! Finally here is chapter one! Sorry to thecandytaker I've been awfully busy lately and a little lack of inspiration. **_

Jacks pencil tapped on his desk as he glared down at the physics work he had to do. Lunch was only fifteen minutes away and then he'd be home free but he _had to _finish this physics work; he had hockey practice afterschool. Suddenly, Jack sighed and dropped his pencil, sitting back to grab his water. _Maybe I can find Hayton at lunch and he can help me… yeah, he's good at math and physics. He's an HONORS physics student… yeah I could-_

"Hey Jack! Mind if I sit here for a quick moment?" Hayton asked, his green eyes questioning the dazed out boy with white hair. He crossed his arms a bit and chuckled as the other guy snapped out of it, his cheeks becoming rosier than before.

"Oh sorry! What was it?" He asked, looking at the Haddock boy. _Speaking of the devil _Jack thought. Hayton haddock was gorgeously handsome and the Governor – Steven "stoic" Haddock- 's Son, who was obviously very smart as Jack put it before.

"I wanted to know if I could sit here for a moment?" Hayton asked again, quirking an eyebrow. Jack smiled and nodded, going back to physics. Hayton looked over and shook his head. "Its quite simple, we did that work three months ago, I still have the formula papers if you want it?"

"Nah, don't you need that?"

"We memorized them, actually," Hayton said with a shrug, taking out his binder and taking the sheet. "Besides, I think you need it more than I do."

"Uhh thanks, I think? But its not the formula I need, its understanding them… I think I'll just go talk to the teacher…" Jack trailed off, staring in his direction but immediately shook the feeling off and excused himself. Hayton looked up and shrugged, going to finish up the English homework he forgot to finish before study hall period ended.

000

"I looked so stupid in front of him," Jack complained to Guy who chuckled and shook his head. "No I'm serious, I couldn't _talk! _It was ridiculous!"

"You're ridiculous. Listen I wouldn't worry about it. That's exactly how I felt about Eve before we started going out together. Contrary… her dad still doesn't like me much but we're getting places," Guy tried to comfort his best friend who seemed to be down in the dumps about his previous encounters. "Besides, we're juniors now. Might as well have all the fun before we have to start making life decisions."

"This _is _a life decision but frankly, Hayton Haddock might as well be straight as ruler and probably thinks I'm a freak."

"Oh shut up, I'm sure things will come around. I promise you this, if they don't he isn't worth it. I'd go gay for you, you're cute!" At that guy earned a slap upside the head. "Sorry."

"Whatever. I have this big game Saturday, you coming?"

"Probably. You coming to my football game Friday?" Guy asked. "We're playing home."

"Sure, I can do that. Actually, I have nothing better to do so maybe I'll snag Ethan and bring him along."

"Easter boy? He hates football," Guy commented. Everybody called Ethan 'Easter Boy' because his initials were E. Aster Bunnymund, which his parents cleverly turned on him to make those initials. He was an Australian transfer student that Jack and his friends quickly scooped up and made welcome, though Jack loved to tease him.

"Not hates it, just doesn't understand it. But He's coming, I'll convince him," Jack stated, fixing up his sleeve. "Hey, so my parents said I could get a second piercing. Thoughts?"

"Emo. You're emo," Guy teased as Jack glared.

"No. I'm just original and unique. Besides, I love fun and kids. When was the last time you talked to a child or even had a good time?"

"At your house two days ago, when your sister asked me to make cookies with her?" Guy asked, them walking into the lunchroom which was on the complete other side of the school from their lockers. Jack huffed, knowing he had a point. Then he grinned.

"Halloween and homecoming are waiting around!" Jack grinned, he loved stuff like that. Eve walked over, having overheard what he said.

"They are, you seem excited?"

"I am. That means we can go down to that big party where all the non-populars go and we can have a good time," Jack opted. "After home coming of course. I always go with guy, but now we'll bring you."

"I don't know… my dad might kill me if he finds out," Eve said, running a hand through her crazy hair.

"Loosen up, we'll go before the dance ends, none of them really go. We just go because Jack loves to mess around with girls heads and pull them into dances away from their dates and whatnot." That made Eve giggle and Jack winked at her, the three going to their lunch table and settling down with their stuff. Jack looked at Guy and Eve, how they were his closest friends. They made everything feel just a little bit better in the world, or at least to him they did.


End file.
